zoologicofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Amphibia
Los anfibios (Amphibia, del griego αμφι, amphi ('ambos') y βιο, bio ('vida'), que significa "ambas vidas" o "en ambos medios") son una clase de vertebrados anamniotas (sin amnios, como los peces), tetrápodos, ectotérmicos, con respiración branquial durante la fase larvaria y pulmonar al alcanzar el estado adulto.A diferencia del resto de los vertebrados, se distinguen por sufrir una transformación durante su desarrollo. Este cambio puede ser drástico y se denomina metamorfosis. Los anfibios fueron los primeros vertebrados en adaptarse a una vida semiterrestre.Storer, Tracy. General Zoology. 6th edition. MC. Graw Hill Book Company,Inc Entre las principales adaptaciones que favorecieron la transición a la tierra se pueden nombrar el desarrollo de extremidades, pulmones, fosas nasales comunicadas a través de la cavidad bucal y órganos de los sentidos que pueden funcionar tanto fuera como dentro del medio acuático. Cumplen un rol ecológico vital respecto al transporte de energía desde el medio acuático al terrestre, así como a nivel trófico al alimentarse en estado adulto, en gran medida, de artrópodos y otros invertebrados. Algunas especies de anfibios secretan a través de la piel sustancias altamente tóxicas. Estas sustancias constituyen un sistema de defensa frente a los depredadores. Los anfibios presentan una distribución cosmopolita, encontrándose ejemplares en prácticamente todo el mundo. Sólo se ausentan en las regiones árticas y antárticas, en los desiertos más áridos y en la mayoría de las islas oceánicas. Evolución El estudio de los fósiles pone de manifiesto que los peces de aletas carnosas o lobuladas primitivos (sarcopterigios) fueron los antecesores de los anfibios. De un grupo de estos primitivos peces derivaron los primeros tetrápodos, animales que aún conservaban agallas y escamas de pez pero que, en lugar de aletas, presentaban patas anchas y aplanadas con muchos dedos, como es el caso de los ocho y siete en las especies de los géneros Acanthostega''Clack, J. A. 1994.Earliest known tetrapod braincase and the evolution of the stapes and fenestra ovalis. ''Nature, 369: 392-394. e Ichthyostega''Blom, H. (2005) Taxonomic Revision Of The Late Devonian Tetrapod Ichthyostega from East Greenland. ''Palaeontology, 48, Part 1:111–134 respectivamente (ambos considerados como fósiles transicionales entre los primeros tetrápodos y los anfibios). Los cambios y las adaptaciones a la vida terrestre se siguieron suscitando, entre los cuales se pueden nombrar la evolución de una lengua viscosa y protácil (empleada primordialmente en la captura de las presas), el desarrollo de glándulas cutáneas secretoras de veneno (como método de defensa), párpados móviles y glándulas para la limpieza, protección y lubricación de los ojos; entre otras. Los primeros anfibios (en sentido amplio) aparecieron a finales del período Devónico (en la Era Paleozoica), hace aproximadamente 350 millones de años.Capula, Massimo. 1989. Simon & Schuster's. Guide to reptiles and amphibians of the world. Simon & Schuster Inc. New York, London, Toronto, Sydney, Tokyo, Singapore. 256 páginas. ISBN 0-671-69136-8Jr.Cleveland P Hickman, Larry S. Roberts, Allan L. Larson: Integrated Principles of Zoology, McGraw-Hill Publishing Co, 2001, ISBN 0–07–290961–7Carroll, Robert L. 1988. Vertebrate Paleontology and Evolution. W.H. Freeman and Company, New York. Los anfibios primitivos de los que se dispone un conocimiento más amplio son los llamados temnospóndilos, los cuales representan uno de los grupos más importantes de tetrápodos. Presentaron muy variadas formas a lo largo de su historia evolutiva, prosperando desde el período Carbonífero hasta principios del Pérmico y extendiendo su linaje hasta comienzos del Cretácico.Steyer J. S. (2000) Ontogeny and phylogeny of temnospondyl amphibians, a new method of analysis. Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society 130: 449-467.Benton, M. J. (2004) Vertebrate Paleontology, 3rd Ed. Blackwell Science Ltd.Warren, A. A. Kool, L. Cleeland, M. Rich, T. H. Vickers Rich (1991) An Early Cretaceous labyrinthodont. Alcheringa: An Australasian Journal of Palaeontology, Volume 15, Issue 4 1991 , pages 327 - 332Warren, A.A., Rich, T.H., and Vickers-Rich, P.V. (1997) The last labyrinthodonts? Palaeontographica A 247: 1-24.Lindeman, F.J. 1991. Temnospondyls and the Lower Triassic Paleogeography of Spitzbergen. In: Z. Kielan-Jaworowska, N. Heintz, and H. A. Nakrem (eds.) Fifth Symposium on Mesozoic Terrestrial Ecosystems and Biota: 39-40. Oslo: Palaeontological Museum University of Oslo.Milner, A. R. 1980. The temnospondyl amphibian Dendrerpeton from the Upper Carboniferous of Ireland. Paleontology 23: 125-141.Milner A. R. 1990. The radiations of temnospondyl amphibians. In: P. D. Taylor and G. P. Larwood (eds.) Major Evolutionary Radiations 52: 321-349. Oxford: Clarendon Press.Milner, A. R. 1993. Amphibian-grade Tetrapoda. In : M. Benton (ed.) The Fossil Record 2. London: Chapman & Hall. Algunos alcanzaron tallas que sobrepasaban los 4 metros de longitud, como es el caso de los géneros Paracyclotosaurus''Patricia Vickers-Rich and Thomas Hewett Rich 1993, Wildlife of Gondwana, ISBN 0-7301-0315-3 Reed. y ''Cyclotosaurus. Los registros fósiles más antiguos de anfibios modernos (Lissamphibia) corresponden al Triásico InferiorBolt, J. R. (1991) Lissamphibian origins. In Origins of the higher groups of tetrapods: controversy and consensus (ed. H.-P. Schultze & L. Trueb), pp. 194–222. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press., siendo aún incierto el origen del grupo.Anderson J.S., Reisz R.R., Scott D., Fröbisch N.B., & Sumida S.S. (2008) A stem batrachian from the Early Permian of Texas and the origin of frogs and salamanders. Nature 453: 515-518. Las discusiones actuales se centran en tres hipótesis: Un origen monofilético a partir de los temnospóndilosTrueb, L. & Cloutier, R. in Origins of the Higher Groups of Tetrapods: Controversy and Consensus (eds Schultze, H.-P. & Trueb, L.) 174–193 (Comstock Publishing Associates, Ithaca, 1991).Sigurdsen & Bolt (2009) The lissamphibian humerus and elbow joint, and the origins of modern amphibians. J Morphol. o de los lepospóndilosLaurin, M. & Reisz, R. R. in Amniote Origins (eds Sumida, S. S. & Martin, K. L. M.) 9–59 (Academic, San Diego, 1997).Laurin, M. The importance of global parsimony and historical bias in understanding tetrapod evolution. Part I. Systematics, middle ear evolution and jaw suspension. Ann. Sci. Nat. Paris 1, 1–42 (1998).Marjanović, D. & Laurin, M. (2009) The Origin(s) of Modern Amphibians: A Commentary. Evolutionary Biology 36:3, 336-338 o bien un origen polifilético (en este caso difilético), con los caudados y anuros derivando de los temnospóndilos, mientras que los gimnofiones formarían parte de los lepospóndilos.Anderson, J. S. (2001) The phylogenetic trunk: Maximal inclusion of taxa with missing data in an analysis of the Lepospondyli. Syst. Biol. 50, 170–193.Carroll, R. L. & Currie, P. J. Microsaurs as possible apodan ancestors. Zool. J. Linn. Soc. 57, 229–247 (1975). Sistemática thumb|170px|rigth|La [[salamandra común (Salamandra salamandra) es una de las especies características del grupo de los caudados.]] thumb|170px|Las [[Gymnophiona|cecilias habitan principalmente en el Neotrópico.]] Se estima que hoy en día viven unas 6.347 especies de anfibios repartidas en 60 familias.Frost, Darrel R. 2008. Amphibian Species of the World: an Online Reference. Version 5.2 (15 July, 2008). Electronic Database accessible at http://research.amnh.org/herpetology/amphibia/index.php. American Museum of Natural History, New York, USA. La sistemática de los anfibios, si se toman en consideración las formas fósiles es intrincada y varía según los autores. Todos los anfibios actuales se agrupan, por lo general, en la subclase Lissamphibia, la que está compuesta por tres órdenes organizados según el tipo de estructura vertebral y de extremidades.Benton, M. J. (2004) Vertebrate Paleontology, 3rd Ed. Blackwell Science Ltd.Carroll, RL (1988), Vertebrate Paleontology and Evolution, WH Freeman & Co. Orden Anura Los anuros, conocidos coloquialmente como ranas o sapos, están provistos de miembros desiguales y carecen de cola en el estado adulto, presentando, como adaptación al salto, una columna vertebral reducida y rígida llamada urostilo.Zardoya, R., and A. Meyer. (2001) On the origin of and phylogenetic relationships among living amphibians. PNAS 98:7380-7383. Durante la etapa larvaria atraviesan por un un estado pisciforme. Presentan una dieta carnívora, como la gran mayoría de anfibios en etapa adulta (siendo por lo general herbívoros en estado larvario), alimentándose de insectos, arácnidos, gusanos, caracoles y casi cualquier animal que se mueva o sea lo suficientemente pequeño como para ser engullido completamente. El tracto digestivo es relativamente corto en los adultos, una característica en la mayoría de los carnívoros. Casi todos viven en charcas y ríos, pero algunos son arborícolas y otros habitan en zonas desérticas siendo activos sólo durante la época de lluvias. Se conocen unas 5.602 especies distribuidas en 48 familias. Orden Caudata Los caudados, conocidos coloquialmente como salamandras o tritones, están provistos de miembros iguales y de una cola. Los adultos se parecen bastante a los renacuajos, las únicas diferencias son la presencia de pulmones en lugar de las branquias y la posibilidad de reproducirse y de vivir fuera del agua. En ella se mueven con soltura gracias a los movimientos laterales de la cola. Fuera de ella utilizan las cuatro patas para andar. Se conocen unas 571 especies distribuidas en 9 familias. Orden Gymnophiona Los gimnofiones, también conocidos como ápodos o cecilias, corresponden a los más escasos, desconocidos y peculiares anfibios modernos. Son excavadores de aspecto vermiforme desprovistos de patas y que poseen con una cola rudimentaria y tentáculos olfativos. Habitan únicamente en las regiones tropicales húmedas. Se conocen unas 174 especies distribuidas en 3 familias. Características morfológicas y estructurales Organización general del cuerpo * La cabeza está unida directamente al tronco, por lo que no hay cuello. Posee una boca, ojos con un párpado superior y otro inferior, narinas, oídos (en forma de orificios) y glándulas paratoideas. * El tronco puede terminar o no en una cola. Tanto caudados como gimnofiones la mantienen a lo largo de su vida, mientras que todos los anuros actuales carecen de ella en su fase adulta. En la parte posterior del tronco existe un orificio (cloaca), donde desembocan el aparato digestivo, excretor y reproductor. * Como adaptación fundamental a la vida terrestre, presentan dos pares de extremidades de tipo pata o quiridio (excepto las cecilias, que carecen de patas). Piel [[Archivo:Dendrobates pumilio.jpg|thumb|left|La rana flecha roja y azul (Oophaga pumilio) es un dendrobátido venenoso que presenta coloración de advertencia.]] La piel, que contribuye en la respiración (respiración cutánea), es desnuda (no contiene ningún tipo de anexo tegumentario, como pelos o escamas), muy vascularizada y está provista de una multitud de glándulas. En la piel se aprecia ya un carácter típico de los vertebrados terrestres, como lo es la presencia de capas externas muy cornificadas. La piel consta de varias capas y se renueva periódicamente mediante un proceso de muda, el cual está controlado por la hipófisis y la tiroides. Los engrosamientos locales son habituales, como es el caso de los anuros del género Bufo, como adaptación a una vida más terrestre. Young, J. Z. 1977. La vida de los vertebrados. Editorial Omega, Barcelona, 660 pp. ISBN 84-282-0206-0 Las glándulas cutáneas están más desarrolladas que en los peces, existiendo dos tipos: las glándulas mucosas y las glándulas venenosas. Las glándulas mucosas secretan un mucus incoloro y líquido que previene la desecación, mantenimiento del equilibrio iónico. Se cree, además, que pueden presentar propiedades fungicidas y bactericidas. Las glándulas venenosas tienen una función defensiva como respuesta a la depredación, ya que producen sustancias irritantes o venenosas. Cada determinado tiempo se forma una nueva capa de piel, produciendose una muda de la vieja, la cual es, por lo general, ingerida. El color de la piel de los anfibios está producido por tres capas de células pigmentarias o cromatóforos. Estas tres capas celulares corresponden a los melanóforos (que ocupan la capa más profunda), los guanóforos (que forman una capa intermedia y contienen muchos gránulos que, por difracción, producen un color verdeazulado) y los lipóforos (amarillos que constituyen la capa más superficial). El cambio de color que experimentan muchas especies está causada por secreciones de la hipófisis. A diferencia de los peces óseos, no existe control directo del sistema nervioso sobre las células pigmentarias y, por lo tanto, el cambio de color es bastante lento. El color es generalmente críptico, es decir, tiene como finalidad el ocultar o confundir al animal con su entorno. Existe una predominancia de las coloraciones verdosas, sin embargo, diversas especies poseen patrones cromáticos que hacen al animal claramente visible, como es el caso de la salamandra común (Salamandra salamandra) o el de las ranas punta de flecha (Dendrobatidae)., David (1995). "Dendrobatidae. Poison-arrow frogs, Dart-poison frogs, Poison-dart frogs". The Tree of Life Project. Estas vistosas coloraciones van asociadas, con frecuencia, a un gran desarrollo de las glándulas venenosas paratoides y, en consecuencia, constituyen una coloración aposemática (o de advertencia) que permite una rápida identificación por parte de posibles depredadores. Muchas ranas al saltar exhiben súbitamente manchas de colores brillantes en sus patas posteriores, lo cual sirve para asustar o sorprender a sus depredadores. La pigmentación sirve, a su vez, como un medio para proteger al animal de los efectos de la luz o, en el caso de los colores oscuros, para facilitar la absorción de calor. Esqueleto 170px|thumb|Ilustración de la estructura ósea de un [[anuro.]] Cinturas La cintura escapular de los primeros anfibios era casi idéntica a la de sus antecesores los osteolepiformes, salvo por la presencia de un nuevo hueso dérmico, el interclavicular (que se ha perdido en los anfibios modernos). La cintura escapular poseía dos elementos diferenciados, por un lado los elementos derivados endocondrales de la aleta del precursor pisciforme ancestral y que servía para suministrar una superficie de articulación a la extremidad; por otro, un anillo de huesos de origen dérmico (escamas cutáneas) que se habían hundido hacia el interior. La cintura pélvica está mucho más desarrollada. En todos los tetrápodos está formada por tres huesos principales: el ilion en posición dorsal y, ventralmente, el pubis en posición anterior y el isquion en posición posterior; en el punto de reunión de estos tres huesos se forma el acetábulo en el que se articula la cabeza del fémur. Patas La disposición de los huesos y músculos de las extremidades anteriores y posteriores de los tetrápodos es de una constancia sorprendente, a pesar de los diferentes usos a los que se destinan. En cada pata hay tres articulaciones: el hombro (o cadera), el codo (o rodilla) y la muñeca (o tobillo). Las extremidades de los tetrápodos son de tipo quiridio. Existe un hueso largo basal (húmero/fémur) que articula en su extremo distal con dos huesos, el radio/tibia y la ulna o cúbito/fíbula o peroné. Éstos huesos se articulan en la muñeca o el tobillo con un carpo o un tarso, respectivamente, que consisten, cuando su desarrollo es completo, en tres filas de huesecillos, con tres en la fila proximal, uno en la central y cinco en la distal. Cada uno de éstos últimos sostienen un dedo, formado por numerosas falanges. Aparato digestivo y excretor La boca alcanza gran tamaño, estando, en ocasiones, provista de pequeños dientes débiles. La lengua es carnosa y en algunos grupos está sujeta por su parte anterior y libre por detrás para que pueda ser proyectada al exterior y capturar las presas. Son animales engullidores, puesto que introducen en su tubo digestivo presas sin fragmentación previa. La cloaca es una cavidad donde desembocan los aparatos digestivo, urinario y reproductor con un único orificio de salida al exterior; se presenta también en los reptiles y en las aves. Aparato respiratorio La respiración se realiza por branquias (externas o internas) durante la fase larvaria, pero al llegar a la edad adulta aquéllas suelen sustituirse por unos pulmones muy rudimentarios, ya que la mayor parte del proceso respiratorio se efectúa a través de la piel. La piel, desnuda, constantemente húmeda, contribuye a sus necesidades respiratorias (respiración cutánea), si bien también respiran mediante determinadas zonas de la cavidad bucal (respiración bucofaríngea) y de los pulmones, los cuales son de estructura muy sencilla y actúan sólo como complemento de los otros tipos de respiración. La piel, como elemento perteneciente al aparato respiratorio, tiene una gran importancia en algunos grupos, que dependen en alto porcentaje de la respiración cutánea. Un ejemplo de esto lo representa la familia neotropical Centrolenidae, donde más del 80% de su respiración es llevada a cabo por la piel.Zweifel, Robert G. (1998). in Cogger, H.G. & Zweifel, R.G.: Encyclopedia of Reptiles and Amphibians. San Diego: Academic Press, 94-95. ISBN 0-12-178560-2. En otros, los pulmones pueden estar atrofiados o no existir, como en las salamandras de la familia PlethodontidaeLanza, B., Vanni, S., & Nistri, A. (1998). in Cogger, H.G. & Zweifel, R.G.: Encyclopedia of Reptiles and Amphibians. San Diego: Academic Press, 74-75. ISBN 0-12-178560-2.Dunn, E. R. 1926. The salamanders of the Family Plethodontidae. Smith College. Northampton, Massachusetts. o el del anuro Barbourula kalimantanensis.Iskandar, Djoko T. (1978). "A New Species of Barbourula: First Record of a Discoglossid Anuran in Borneo". Copeia 1978 (4): 564–566.Bickford, David; Iskandar, Djoko; Barlian, Anggraini. (2008) A lungless frog discovered on Borneo. Current Biology 18 (9): R374–R375. Los anfibios poseen un par de fosas nasales que se comunican con la boca y las cuales están provistas de válvulas para impedir el ingreso de agua, contribuyendo, a su vez, con la respiración pulmonar. Aparato circulatorio y sistema nervioso thumb|left|Circulación en los anfibios. Como se ha dicho, los anfibios presentan un estado larvario y un estado adulto, cuya circulación es diferente. En el estado larvario presenta una circulación similar a los peces, de la aorta ventral parten cuatro arterias; tres de ellas van a las branquias, mientras que la otra comunica con los pulmones aún sin desarrollar por lo que lleva sangre desoxigenada. En la fase adulta los anfibios (en especial los anuros) pierden las branquias y desarrollan pulmones, y la circulación se vuelve doble por la aparición de una circulación menor y por la circulación mayor ya existente. Presentan un corazón tricameral formado por un ventrículo y dos aurículas, (según los casos, podría considerarse como una única aurícula, total o parcialmente dividida). La circulación mayor consiste en un trayecto general por el cuerpo, mientras que la menor realiza un trayecto exclusivamente pulmonar e incompleto, ya que la sangre se mezcla en el ventrículo, y al recorrer el cuerpo contiene una parte oxigenada y otra desoxigenada. Debido a la mezcla entre sangre venosa y sangre arterial, la sangre al salir, del corazón es clasificada mediante una válvula espiral denominada válvula sigmoidea, que se encarga de transportar la sangre oxigenada a órganos y tejidos y la desoxigenada a los pulmones. El funcionamiento de esta válvula es aún desconocido. El sistema nervioso no presenta grandes particularidades con respecto al de los peces. Reproducción, desarrollo y alimentación [[Archivo:Bufo bufo couple during migration(2005).jpg|thumb|right|180px|Pareja de sapos comunes (Bufo bufo) en amplexo.]] Los anfibios son dioicos, es decir, poseen sexos separados, existiendo muchos casos dimorfismo sexual. Presentan fecundación interna y externa, siendo en su mayor parte ovíparos. La puesta, al no estar los huevos resguardados contra la desecación, se efectúa normalmente en agua dulce y está conformada por una multitud de pequeños huevecillos unidos por una sustancia gelatinosa, estando, a su vez, cubiertos por una o más de estas membranas que los protegen de los golpes y de organismos patógenos y depredadores. Los cuidados parentales están presentes en un menor número de especies, al exhibir la gran mayoría una estrategia r respecto a la reproducción. Entre los casos donde se da una estrategia K se pueden nombrar al del sapo de Surinam (Pipa pipa), el de la ranita de Darwin (Rhinoderma darwinii)Busse K. (1970) Care of the young by male Rhinoderma darwini. Copeia 2: 395. o el de las especies del género Rheobatrachus.Barker, J.; Grigg, G.C. & Tyler, M.J. (1995). A Field Guide to Australian Frogs. Surrey Beatty & Sons. p. ;350. ISBN 0-949324-61-2.Angulo A (2002) Anfibios y paradojas: Perspectivas sobre la diversidad y las poblaciones de anfibios. Ecología Aplicada (Perú) 1:105-109. Presentan una segmentación holoblástica desigual, careciendo de membranas extraembrionarias. De los huevos surgen las crías en estado larvario, llamadas en muchos casos renacuajos. Las larvas de los anfibios viven en las aguas dulces, mientras que los adultos, por lo general, llevan una vida semiterrestre, aunque siempre en lugares húmedos. Este tipo de desarrollo se llama metamorfosis. A lo largo de este las larvas van perdiendo progresivamente la cola como consecuencia de una autólisis celular. En muchas especies se mantienen en la fase adulta hábitos acuáticos y natatorios. 200px|left|thumb|Ciclo de vida de un anfibio. Las larvas atraviesan por tres estadios de desarrollo, siendo el primero premetamórfico, llevándose a cabo un crecimiento a raíz de los estímulos generados por las elevadas dosis de prolactina producidas por la adenohipófisis.Denti JN (1988) Hormonal interaction in amphibian metamorphosis. American Zoologist 28:297-308 Ya en el estadio prometamórfico se da paso al desarrollo de las extremidades posteriores, finalizando con el tercer estadio donde se produce el clímax metamórfico que concluye con la transformación de la larva en juvenil.Kardong K (2001) Vertebrados. Anatomía comparada, función, evolución. McGraw-Hill. Interamericana. España. 732 pp. La fecundación, como se había mencionado, es externa, llevándose a cabo en el agua donde el macho vierte su esperma a la vez que la hembra deposita huevos aún sin fecundar. En los anuros, las parejas se aparean en el agua en un acto que se denomina amplexo o abrazo nupcial, durante el cual el macho se aferra fuertemente a la hembra con sus miembros anteriores, los cuales poseen callosidades especiales para una mejor adhesión. La alimentación se basa en los vegetales durante la fase larvaria y está compuesta por artrópodos y gusanos en el estado adulto. La principal fuente de alimentos en el estado adulto la constituyen los insectos, como los coleópteros, y otros invertebrados, como orugas de mariposa, gusanos de tierra y arácnidos. Conservación 200px|rigth|thumb|Distribución global de las especies de anfibios. Desde la década de 1980, se han registrado dramáticos declives en las poblaciones de anfibios en de todo el mundo.Conservation International Press Release - Anfibios en Dramático Declive.eco2site Catastrófico declive de anfibios advierte significativa degradación ambiental.FrogWatch USA Amphibian Decline: Frogs still in a fix.*Howstuffworks Are frogs on the brink of extinction? El declive de los anfibio es actualmente una de las mayores amenazas para la biodiversidad global.Ross A. Alford, Atephen J. Richards. 1999. Global Amphibian Declines: A Problem in applied ecology. Anual Review of Ecology and Systematics, Vol. 30. (1999), pp. 133-165. Entre las características más destacables de este declive, se encuentran colapsos en las poblaciones y extinciones masivas localizadas. Las causas de este declive es atribuible a diversos factores, como la destrucción de hábitat, las especies introducidas, el cambio climático y enfermedades emergentes. Muchas de las causas de este dramático declive no están bien estudiadas, y por ello es un tema actualmente sujeto a una intensiva investigación por parte de científicos en todo el mundo. Un 85% de los 100 anfibios más amenazados no reciben ninguna o poca protección. Entre las 10 especies más amenazadas del mundo (de todos los grupos) se encuentran 3 anfibios; y entre las 100 más amenazadas, hay 33, como se lista a continuación: Reuters, Giant newt, tiny frog identified as most at riskguardian.co.uk, Drive to save weird and endangered amphibiansguardian.co.uk/environment, images of the speciesguardian.co.uk/environment, Gallery: the world's strangest amphibians :2. Andrias davidianus ("salamandra china gigante") :3. Boulengerula niedeni ("cecilia Sagalla") :4. Nasikabatrachus sahyadrensis ("rana púrpura") :15. Heleophryne hewitti y Heleophryne rosei ("ranas fantasma") :18. Proteus anguinus ("olm") :24. Parvimolge townsendi, Chiropterotriton lavae, Chiropterotriton magnipes y Chiropterotriton mosaueri y otras 16 especies de salamandras sin pulmón mexicanas :37. Scaphiophryne gottlebei ("rana arco iris malgache") :45. Rhinoderma rufum ("rana chilena de Darwin") :55. Alytes dickhilleni ("sapo partero bético") :69. Sooglossus gardineri, Sooglossus pipilodryas, Sooglossus sechellensis y Sooglossus thomasseti ("ranas de las Seychelles") Anfibios en el folclore Desde hace miles de años los anfibios han sido asociados con mitos y magia, enfocándose mucho de este folclore desde una perspectiva negativo. Por otra parte, existen culturas que han relacionado a los anfibios con fertilidad, fortuna, protección, entre otros aspectos beneficiosos.Morgan, Adrian. Toads and Toadstools: The Natural History, Folklore, and Cultural Oddities of a Strange Association. Sea Berkeley, CA: Celestial Arts: 1995.Griffiths, Richard A. Newts and Salamanders of Europe. San Diego, CA: Academic Press Inc., 1996.Lee, Julian C.A Field Guide to the Amphibians & Reptiles of the Maya World: The lowlands of Mexico, northern Guatemala, and Belize. New York: Cornell University Press, 2000. Referencias Bibliografía * Carroll, R. L. The Rise of Amphibians: 365 Million Years of Evolution. The Johns Hopkins University Press, 544 pages. * Frost, D. R. et al. (2006). The Amphibian Tree of Life. Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History 297: 1–291. * Lee, M. S. Y. & Anderson, J. S. (2006) Molecular clocks and the origin(s) of modern amphibians. Mol. Phylogenet. Evol. 40, 635–639. * S.N.Stuart, M.Hoffmann, J.S.Chanson, N.A.Cox, R.J.Berridge, P.Ramani, B.E. Young (editores), Trabajo colectivo. (Septiembre de 2008). Threatened Amphibians of the World. Publicado por Lynx Ediciones, en asociación con la IUCN. 776 páginas. ISBN 978-84-96553-41-5. * Stuart, Simon N.; Janice S. Chanson, Neil A. Cox, Bruce E. Young, Ana S. L. Rodrigues, Debra L. Fischman, Robert W. Waller (2004). "Status and trends of amphibian declines and extinctions worldwide". Science 306 (5702): 1783–1786. doi:10.1126/science.1103538. PMID 15486254, http://www.sciencemag.org/cgi/content/full/306/5702/1783. * Trueb, L. and R. Cloutier. (1991) A phylogenetic investigation of the inter- and intrarelationships of the Lissamphibia (Amphibia: Temnospondyli). Pages 223–313 in: Origins of the Major Groups of Tetrapods: Controversies and Consensus. (H. P. Schultze and L. Trueb, eds.) Cornell University Press, Ithaca, NY. Enlaces externos * Amphibian Species of the World. Base de datos de Darrel Frost sobre la taxonomía de los anfibios. (en inglés) * AmphibiaWeb. Base de datos de especies y familias de anfibios. (en inglés) * Living Underworld. Información general sobre anfibios. (en inglés) * Global Amphibian Assessment. Base de datos sobre el estado de conservación de los anfibios (en inglés) * Amphibian Ark. * EDGE of Existence. (en inglés) * ARKive. Material audiovisual. (en inglés) * Contenidos de herpetología. (en inglés) Categoría:Amphibia